Becoming Blind is a Fool's Choice to Watch
by Nicomy43
Summary: This is a fill for the prompt hobbit babe posted on LJ. "Chess is a voyeur person who likes to spy on other people , and he really should have known not to spy on a newly married couple." M for ADULT themes, Tarrant/Alice.


Disclaimer: I know nothing AiW, blah blah, because if I did they would have kissed each other silly in the end.

Pairing: Alice/Tarrant

Genre: Romance, Oneshot!

Rating: M for SEXUAL CONTENT! Please do not read if under the legal age, you have been warned and thank you.

Summary: This is a fill for the prompt hobbit_babe posted on LJ. "Chess is a vouyer (person who likes to spy on other people), and he really should have known not to spy on a newly married couple."

* * *

_**Becoming Blind is a Fool's Choice to Watch**_

The day had been long, but a joyous one. Alice barely remembered all the details, planning and effort that went into the wedding that had made it so joyous. However she did remember the vows she and Tarrant took before the White Queen and all of Underland's residents. The word's 'I do' gracing both their lips before claiming each other in a passionate, fiery kiss.

Vaguely she recalled Tarrant swooping her up in his arms as he took long and quick strides between the celebrating mass of people.

"So we can get home faster," he whispered wickedly in her ear before giving its outer shell a hot, wet lick. Alice gave a slight groan while burying her face into his neck, an attempt to hide the blush he had caused. She knew it hadn't work for the deep chuckle he then sent her. One had to be deaf not to hear the smirk lathered in it.

He practically threw her into the carriage that awaited them outside the White Queen's palace, and then giving the driver a solid warning with his deep brogue and blazing eyes. (Never before has a carriage driven that fast in all of Underland.) Having Alice alone finally, he attacked her with his lips. Crushing their mouths together and dragging her into his lap. Making the kiss they shared at the alter look like a timid one virgins would share. She gasped and moaned while she straddling him with her knees. He moved from her lips to suck and bite at her throat, her hands then went to grip her hair tightly as she rubbed their bodies together.

Giving a pleasure filled moan of his own, he flipped them so she lay beneath them on the bouncing seat. He held her wrists above her head, and began ravishing her once more. Before they knew it, they were home. Tarrant picked Alice up again and exited, giving the driver a tip of the hat in thanks. They rushed to the door, embracing each other madly still. But Tarrant couldn't keep steady to unlock their last blockade.

With a Outlandish curse, he set Alice down before knocking down the door with a good solid kick. Turning back to Alice, he hoisted her over his shoulder and took every other stair to their bedroom. After that, everything was a blur. Clothes, if not ripped away, were thrown in every direction. Sheets were a mess in a matter of seconds. One pleasure filled gasp became one passionate moan. Each moan then became a heaven reaching scream.

Their lovemaking lasted for hours before they collapsed into each others arms, exhausted and content. Tarrant then hummed a soft, sweet tune from his childhood as he gently kissed along Alice's shoulders and neck. He played with her feather-soft curls as she lovingly stared up at him in her afterglow. He began to bend his head to capture her lips once more until he spied something in the corner of his eye. A very _feline _something. His head twisted so quickly it made Alice dizzy.

"Chess," he angrily hissed as he began to storm towards the window, where outside the sleeping Cheshire Cat lay. Just as he was about to strangle his furry throat, Alice stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I have a better idea," she whispered in his ear along with everything else she had in plan for their unwanted, sleeping audience...

The sound of moaning awoke Chess from his nap on the branch outside of the Hatter's window.

_'Still going at it?,' _he thought to himself before opening his eyes to see what the newly weds were up to. What he saw afterward would stay on his 'Top Five Shocking Experiences' list for the rest of his nine lives...

There a very flushed Tarrant sat on a chair that seemed to have been moved closer to the windowsill, only he was bare chested with his kilt hiked up around his waist. One hand keeping the garment in place while the other gripped the back of the chair in a with white knuckles. His knees were spread far apart and Alice was crouched between them, her mouth working on his leaking and hard manhood. As her one hand kept her steady, the other gripped the base of his cock, stroking upwards. Her tongue licked away at its tip before dragging down all along the bottom to his sac. She continued this before taking it into her mouth whole, and began to bob her head in a timely pace.

Tarrant bit his lip in pleasure as Alice worked him to climax, blood dribbled down his chin. His teeth having broken the skin. Once she finished cleaning away his seed with her greedy tongue, she laid her head down is his lap, as they panted for air. Suddenly the Hatter turned his head, and stared right at the Cheshire Cat.

"Did you enjoy the show?," he asked, his tongue licking away the droplets of blood. There was a responding thud and a few falling leaves. This was the first time in all of Underland's history that Chess had graced a floor of any kind, and a memory that Alice and Tarrant would make sure to never forget.

_**END**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hope you liked it! ^_^ Please review!


End file.
